This application relates generally to the field vehicle acceleration management systems, and more particularly to accelerator pedal override systems.
Automobiles may be made available with convenience functions similar to cruise control, known as driver adjustable vehicle speed limiting (VSL) functions. These functions are known by their marketing names as Adjustable Speed Limiter (ASL or ASLD) and Intelligent Speed Limiter (ISL). The purpose of these functions is to allow the driver to set a desired vehicle speed limit when they are driving. ASL and ISL are similar to cruise control with the main difference being the driver is setting a vehicle speed limit rather than a set speed. The driver can then drive normally with confidence that the vehicle will not inadvertently exceed the desired speed limit. This is particularly useful in areas where roadway speed limits are strictly enforced.
Ordinarily, once the vehicle speed reaches the speed limit, the ASL ignores further increases in the accelerator pedal position by the driver to maintain the set speed limit. The driver may nevertheless expect that if they press the accelerator pedal far enough, they will be able to override and exceed the desired speed limit. Such override mechanisms present several challenges, including an undesirable surge in vehicle acceleration once the override mechanism engages, undesirable dead pedal feel during pedal override, and undesirable vehicle performance characteristics during transition back to the vehicle set speed limit.
There exists a need, therefore, for an accelerator pedal override system which solves these problems.